Maybe Someday
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED/COMPLETE! Mulder and Scully are married and pregnant but what happens when they find out their baby is deformed and will be born in a vegetative state and wheelchair bound for the rest of its life? Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe Someday**

**By**

**The X-Filer**

--

Mulder took Scully's hand and squeezed it tightly as the picture of the ultrasound came on the screen. Scully glanced up at him and smiled when he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Mulder was happy ever since he had heard the news of the pregnancy. They had been trying for over a year with complications and when it seemed hopeless, suddenly a miracle happened… Scully became pregnant. Mulder glanced down at her increasing belly. He couldn't believe it was really finally happening. It had been a hard year but it was worth it.

"Look Mulder, there it is" Scully whispered as the saw a small shape on the monitor. Mulder glanced at the screen and it finally sunk in… he was going to be a dad. Scully felt his hand squeeze around hers, just then the doctor mumbled something.

"This doesn't look right?" Mulder and Scully both looked at him.

"What? Is there something the matter?" Mulder asked as Scully swallowed hard. The doctor looked at them.

"I don't want you to be alarmed, we need to wait for the blood test but it seems your baby may have some severe deformities, some of the internal organs don't look like the are developing properly but like I said we have to wait for the blood test to come back before we come to any conclusions" Mulder and Scully stood stunned

"So what are you saying? Is my baby going to be ok?" Scully demanded. The doctor pursed his lips as he stopped the ultrasound to look at them.

"Mr and Mrs Mulder. What I'm saying is if the tests come back the way I think they will, when your baby is born it will be permanently in a vegetative state and wheelchair bound for the rest of it's life" Mulder felt a lump form in his throat.

"Are you sure?" He croaked. The Doctor nodded slowly and crossed his arms.

"Like I said we just have to wait for the test to come back but if they come back positive then I'm afraid if you go through with the pregnancy then your baby will grow up not knowing who it's Mum and Dad ever will be."

--

**A/N**

**Hey something i thought of...**

**I know it's short but i didn't want to write too much if anyone didn't like the idea :) **

**Anyways Let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe Someday**

**2**

**--**

Mulder and Scully sat in the doctor's surgery as the final diagnosis was made.

"Mr and Mrs Mulder, I'm afraid that my assumptions earlier are correct your baby is indeed deformed and won't live a fulling life." Scully just stared at the floor as the doctor continued. "Fortunately enough seeing you aren't too far along in the pregnancy we can indeed terminate it if that is what you wished to do" Mulder took a deep breath.

"So there is no way it can be corrected?" he asked not really wanting to know but knew he had to ask. The doctor shook his head

"No, no there isn't anything that can correct this" Mulder glanced at Scully and saw her eyes had turned slightly red. Mulder felt the tears come but held them back. He had to be strong for Scully. Sitting straighter he cleared his throat.

"We want to abort the baby" Scully's eyes went wide

"What?" Mulder turned to a stunned Scully. "Mulder?" Mulder held out his hands.

"We don't want to bring a child into the world were it can't even look after it's self" Scully's eyes narrowed.

"And you weren't even going to discuss this with me? The one that is carring the child?" Mulder looked at her.

"You want to keep it?" Scully felt betrayed and had to try hard to stay calm. Just then the doctor interrupted.

"You don't have to make a discussion now, take a week and then get back to me" He said as he watched Scully stand.

"Thank you doctor, we will" was all she said as she walked out the door leaving Mulder behind. Mulder stood slowly then reached out and shook the doctors hand before he left

"Yes thankyou Doctor, we will"

--

The car trip home was quiet, none of them said anything even though Mulder wanted to. How could she want to keep it? To keep something that wasn't going to know who they were going to be? Yes it was their child but was it really fair to bring a life into a world that, by Mulders standards, is hard to live in when you're perfectly healthy. Mulder glanced across at Scully as they drove into their driveway. Once inside Mulder knew he had to say something.

"Why do you want to go through with it Scully? Knowing what life it will have?" he asked standing in the lounge room doorway. Scully didn't turn around as she replied

"We have been trying for just over a year Mulder, and when we are finally pregnant you want to just terminate it like it's some sort of _thing _that isn't worthy of living" Mulder could hear the pain in her voice and the tears she tried to keep from falling.

"Don't you think I know what I am saying? I realise it's our child Scully, I know how long we've been trying, but think about it, what life would it have? It'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of its life!" Scully's anger started to boil over and she turned on him.

"Don't tell me what I already know, Mulder! I know that our child is going to be deformed, I know our child will be in a vegative state and be wheelchair bound for the rest of its life, I know that! But don't push me to make a decision that I am not ready for make." their eyes met in the dim light and Mulder could see she was struggling against the tears. Mulder nodded.

"Well I guess we had better get ready for bed" he said trying to change the subject. Scully nodded slowly

"Yeah I guess" Mulder noted something in her voice and knew what that mean't.

"You want me to take the couch?" Scully pursed her lips.

"Yes, yes I do" Mulder nodded slowly.

"Goodnight Scully, I love you" Scully just lowered her head

"Goodnight" was all she said as she turned and walked up the stairs. Mulder watched her go and couldn't stop thinking about how ridiculous it all was. They had been trying for over a year and now that it had finally happen it seemed like it was going to be taken away from him no matter what decision they made. Mulder sighed. Why was everything so hard? Turning he headed for the shower hoping the warm water would ease his aching shoulders. After a while Mulder finally laid down on the couch and stared at the roof, wondering how Scully was.

"Sleep well, Scully" he murmured into the silence as he fell asleep "I love you"

--

Scully lay in bed with the sheets about her head not letting any cold in. Since the doctors surgery she had been trying to hold it in. To keep the tears away from the people who wanted to knock the walls down around her heart. Scully placed a hand on her belly. She wanted nothing more than to see her baby born, for her to hold and love it like there was no tomorrow.

"It'll be alright" She said softly rubbing her belly "It'll be alright…" Suddenly she broke down and let the sound be muffled by the sheets. She just wanted the pain to end… Not to be pushed into a decision she knew she couldn't make. Scully let the tears fall. All the while not knowing Mulder was asleep down stairs.

--

**A/N**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe Someday**

**3**

**--**

Scully woke to the sound of running water. Opening her eyes slowly she raised her head gently and looked at the door. She could hear the shower going then looked at the time, it was 6:30 in the morning. Scully let out a breath and slowly sat up, she felt a little nauseous and sat on the edge of the bed for a long period of time. Scully looked in the mirror that was near their bed and took a moment to enjoy the experience of being pregnant. How couldn't Mulder want to go through with this? Yes, there was something wrong with their child but how can that justify a reason for terminating life, if you become disfigured when you're 30 does that mean your life should end because you are different? She placed a hand on her belly and inhaled closing her eyes for a moment as the shower stopped. She had thought about what Mulder had said, about bringing a child into a world that wouldn't be able to fend for its self, about it never knowing them. Even though Scully had heard what he said, she still couldn't give it up especially if it's the only chance she had at becoming a mother. Opening her eyes she stood up and got changed, it was time to face reality...

--

Mulder stepped out of the shower he was still somewhat annoyed at the situation they were in. Maybe the only chance to become a father and it turns out his child would never know who its father would be. Mulder looked in the bathroom mirror. He knew Scully wanted to keep it and it hurt him that she did. Not because their child was deformed, he could live with that, but because the hurt he knew Scully would feel when their child would not register she was its mother. Mulder sighed it was a decision no one should have to make and yet here they were, deciding the fate of their only child that wasn't even born yet. Mulder smacked the sink, why was everything so unfair? Mulder moved away from the sink and out the door, he had to get to work early and knew there would be another confrontation with Scully before he left. Making his way to the kitchen he quickly made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table and waited to face reality...

--

Scully slowly walked down the stairs. She looked around but couldn't see Mulder anywhere. Making her way to the kitchen she found him sitting at the table with the morning paper in his hand. Swallowing hard she stepped through the door and made her way to sink. She waited for him to say something but it never came. There was an awkward silence between them. Scully sighed as she turned around.

"Good morning Mulder" She said as best she could. She felt slightly hurt when he didn't look at her.

"Morning" was all he said as he folded his paper and stood. "I'll see you later, I have to be at work early today." Scully watched him turn to leave, he was at the door when she spoke to him.

"Mulder wait, we have to talk about this" Mulder stopped but didn't look at her.

"I thought we made it clear last night" Scully felt hurt at his words.

"Mulder please, we still need to…"

"You win Scully, if you want to keep it then do so but don't expect me to be happy about it" Scully opened her mouth but couldn't find the words.

"It's not about winning, Mulder…" but Mulder didn't want to listen.

"I have to go" Scully couldn't let him go like this she had to stop him.

"Mulder, I… I... I'm going to terminate it" Mulder stopped mid step. He glanced over his shoulder.

"What?" Scully felt her pulse quicken

"I thought about what you said and I'm going to the doctor this morning to terminate the pregnancy" She lied. Mulder smiled slightly and sighed with relief.

"Thankyou, I know it's a hard decision but it's the right thing to do" Scully smiled as best as she could. She nodded

"I know" Mulder looked at her

"What time is it so I come?" Scully swallowed hard.

"I don't know, i'll call you later when I find out the time" Mulder smiled as he looked at her.

"Ok, I love you" Scully smiled weakly, feeling guilty for lieing to him.

"I know" was all she said. Mulder looked at her and felt like there was something she wasn't telling him but he let it go for the moment.

"See you later" he said as he closed the door behind him. Scully just stood and looked at the door. Then at the still steaming cup of coffee Mulder didn't drink. She felt weak, lost and emotionally torn but she wasn't ready to give up her child, the child she and Mulder had being trying for, for so long. Mulder would be furious if he knew she had lied to him. Scully placed a hand on her belly.

"I won't give up on you my child, I can't and I wont, this will be our secret for as long as possible"

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry about the wait and it's shortness**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe Someday**

**4**

**--**

Mulder smiled as he walked into the kitchen. It was about 4 weeks later and Scully hadn't had the heart to tell him that she had lied and kept the baby. She knew he would soon find out, she couldn't keep it from him forever, especially when she started showing. Scully looked up at him as he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning beautiful" he said truthfully. Scully took a moment to take in his sweet words then tried to hide the guilt behind a smile

"Good morning yourself, you seem happy today" Mulder almost laughed as he grabbed Scully's hand and gently pulled her close to him.

"I am, and it's all because of you" he said kissing her on the forehead again. Scully looked up at him

"Oh? Why is that?" Mulder lifted a hand and ran it down the side of her face, pushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Because, even though I know it was a hard decision for you to make but terminating our unborn child will now give us a chance to start again and maybe we will be blessed with another miracle, one that will be perfectly healthy" Mulder kissed her again and Scully couldn't help but feel the guilt rising throughout her body. Mulder looked down at her distant face "Scully? Is something the matter?" this brought Scully back to reality, She forced a smile

"Yes, I was just thinking about the baby" Mulder placed a hand on her face, their eyes met.

"It'll be ok, you'll see" he said as he stepped back and walked towards the fridge. Scully watched him and couldn't help feel like crying, she felt a war inside her and each day she felt like she was losing the battle. The longer she kept the truth from him the harder it will hurt but the sooner she told him the sooner her baby will be aborted. She took a deep breath and thought about what he had just said

"_It'll be ok, you'll see" _Scully exhaled slowly. _"I hope you're right Mulder, I really hope you're right"_

_--_

It was another 4 weeks later when Scully walked down the stairs of their house. She had been stressed out the past four weeks on whether to tell Mulder about the pregnancy and it was starting to take its toll on her, she was tired. Scully slowly made her way to the bottom of the stairs when suddenly a sharp pain came from her stomach, Scully buckled over

"Argh! Mulder!" she yelled. Mulder came rushing in.

"Scully what's wrong?" He said kneeling down beside her. She shook her head

"I don't know! Argh!... I think I need to go to the hospital!" Mulder didn't think twice, picking her up in his arms he carried her quickly to the car. Strapping her in, he soon started the engine and hurried to the hospital.

--

It was sometime later when Mulder was given the news that Scully was pregnant and that the pain she felt was stress related. The doctor had been clear that she must not be under any heavy stress for the next few weeks. Mulder had stood there and listened but all the while his mind was burning inside with hurt and betrayal. Once the doctor left Mulder had to mentally move his body to go see his wife. Mulder walked down the hall slowly until he reached her room. He took a deep breath and fought against the anger within him as he pushed the door open and walked in. Scully looked at the door as it opened slowly to reveal Mulder in the dim light. She noticed his withdrawn expression and she knew he knew.

"Mulder, Please I can explain" she tried to reason but Mulder didn't say anything as he walked over and sat beside her hospital bed. Scully looked at him and noticed that he didn't look back at her. She felt hurt but she knew that his pain would be worse. Scully swallowed. " Mulder, please..." But he cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about it now" Scully stopped at the tone in his voice, betrayal. Scully felt the guilt rise in her again, she had every reason to be guilty. She had lied to his face and she expected him to forgive her straight away but she realised this was going to take a lot of forgiving. Scully moved a hand over to his, touching it lightly. This made Mulder look at her. Their eyes met and Scully felt a shiver run down her spine. She pursed her lips.

"Later then?" Mulder pulled his hand away.

"Later"

--

Scully was released from the hospital two days later. The pain had been stress related and the doctor had said for her to stay relaxed. The car trip home was quiet. To Scully it felt familiar. She glanced across at Mulder whose eyes were focused on the road. There was an awkward silence that Scully knew she had to break, she cleared her throat.

"Mulder, I sorry for lying to you and telling you I terminated the baby when I didn't" Mulder didn't look at her.

"Why did you do it Scully? Why couldn't you tell me?" She heard the anger rising in his voice.

"I wanted to, but you were so against keeping it and I couldn't just let it go like some unwanted thing!" She argued.

"So you went behind my back and lied to me instead of telling me the truth, we could have worked this out Scully!" he shouted

"Why are you so against keeping it Mulder? Does a deformed child really disgust you that much?!" she yelled back. Suddenly without warning Mulder swerved the car to the side and stopped abruptly on the curb and pulled the hand break on. Scully looked at him wide eyed. Her heart rising from the sudden movement of the car. Mulder undid his seat belt and moved so he was facing her in his seat. "Mulder?"

"Scully you want to know why I don't want to keep this child? It's not because it's deformed, going to be wheelchair bound or anything else that is wrong with it. It's because when it grows up and it looks at us. It won't see Mum and Dad, it will see two strangers Scully. Do you really want to bring a child into this world when it won't even know you, won't ever say 'Mummy I love you' or 'Dad can we go play catch now?' Look me in the eyes and tell me you want that, that you want to never hear 'Mummy I love you'" Scully swallowed hard fighting back the tears.

"We've tried so hard to have a baby Mulder..."

"And we'll try again. You always told me never to give up Scully and I don't plan to but tell me if you do" Scully looked in his eyes and shook her head

"No" Was all she could manage. Mulder reached out and took her hand.

"We will try again Scully until we have a healthy baby. You have my word. If you can get pregnant once there is no doubt that it will happen again. What do you say?" Scully let a tear run down her face and nodded

"I want to try again" Mulder let out a breath. And leaned over best he could and hugged her

"Thank you" he whispered. "Thankyou"

--

It was about two weeks later when Scully went in to get the abortion done, and Mulder was with her every step of the way. Mulder and Scully sat in the doctor's surgery as he flipped through the last of some blood test results. Mulder glanced across at Scully.

"So doctor" he said looking back at the man in front of them. "Is everything right to go ahead with the abortion?" The doctor cleared his throat and looked at them.

"Mr and Mrs Mulder, I won't lie to you but under the circumstances on how far advanced the baby is and the severity of its deformities, I'm afraid that aborting this baby at this late stage in time is far too dangerous for the mother's health, if you had come about 4 weeks ago we could have done it without risk to your health Mrs Mulder but it is far too risky now" Mulder and Scully sat and listened to every word said. Mulder looked up at him

"So you're saying that if we choose to abort, something bad will happen to Dana and if we don't abort we will have this baby anyway?" The doctor nodded slowly

"I'm sorry for this unexpected news but the decision is your choice, so please let me know what you want to do"

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry about the wait**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**The next chapter will probably jump ahead a bit :)**

**Thanks for all reviews and **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe Someday **

**5**

**--**

It was months later, Scully was 8 months pregnant now and things had gone from bad to worse. Scully smiled slightly as she lay on the bed ready for the ultrasound. Everything felt right to her, this is what it was supposed to be like, she was about to see her child nearly fully formed, the only thing was… Mulder wasn't there. Scully felt angry at him. He always used to say he couldn't wait to see the ultrasounds and now, when it was finally time, he just didn't bother. She felt as if he blamed her for this situation they were in because she didn't abort it when he had asked her too. Now they were nearly ready to give birth to a child that would never know them. Scully felt a lump form in her throat but she wasn't about to let it get to her. If Mulder didn't want to be a part of this child's life then she wasn't going to push him. Just then the doctor came in.

"Alright Dana, are we ready?" Scully smiled slightly glancing at the door hoping Mulder would just appear and be a part of this. She looked back at the doctor when he didn't.

"Yes, yes I am"

--

Mulder sat in the basement of the Bureau staring at picture of him and Scully on their wedding day. Mulder smiled slightly as he remembered that day, nothing else in the world had felt so right to him. He sighed as he fiddled a pen in his fingers. Scully was having the ultrasound today. Mulder swallowed, he wanted to be there for her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There had been fights, many fights and he wouldn't deny that he was the start of many of those fights but for Mulder the reason for not going was because he didn't want to see his child knowing it wouldn't grow to become a healthy baby, he didn't want to become attached to it the way Scully was in case something happened to it after birth. He felt somewhat angry at her, she had gone through with the pregnancy behind his back without telling him. When he had found out about the pregnancy it was too late to do anything about it. Mulder closed his eyes. Everything was too hard and he felt like giving up but he knew that would never solve anything. Leaning forward he reached out and placed the photo down. He wasn't a quitter and he wasn't going to quit on Scully and the baby now. Mulder stood and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"I'm coming Scully" he muttered under his breath. There will be fights to come but he sure wasn't ready to quit yet.

--

Scully took a deep breath as she walked down the steps of the building and rubbed her belly as a slight ache formed. She looked around hoping that she would see him but knew if he was coming he would be here now. Scully sighed, she felt hurt that he didn't show up but she didn't want him to be there if he didn't want to be. Scully walked along the footpath, her skin touching the warm rays of sun. Scully was almost to her car when...

"Scully!" Scully turned around to see Mulder running up behind her.

"Mulder?" he stopped short of her

"I'm sorry I'm late, there was an incident on the way here. How did it go?" Scully looked at him puzzled

"Mulder? I thought you didn't want anything to do with this child? Why do..." She started but he stopped her

"Scully, I had a think about a few things and I may not be happy about this baby but I'm not ready to let you do it all by yourself. It will be hard but..." Suddenly Scully buckled forward and grabbed her stomach. "Scully? What's wrong?..." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders for support.

"Mulder?" She looked up at him. "I think my water just broke"

--

Scully was rushed to the hospital and on examination was given a C-Section. Scully opened her eyes and looked around the dim room. She squinted slightly as she got her vision back

"Hey you're awake" Scully managed to turn her head to see Mulder sitting in the chair next to her.

"Mulder, where's the baby? I want to see my baby" She said, her mouth dry. Mulder looked down slightly.

"Scully there is something I need to tell you" Scully's eyes widened.

"What is it, Mulder?" Mulder looked her in the eyes and for the first time in a long time she saw fear and it scared her.

"Scully, our baby is on life support. It wasn't breathing when they got it out..." Scully's eyes fought back tears.

"Is there a chance that it could still come back to us?" Mulder shook his head

"Scully there is only a 10 percent chance of survival after life support is turned off, you know that" Scully fought hard against the tears as Mulder continued "Scully, the Doctor wants us to make the decision on whether to turn the life support off." Scully felt a lump form in her throat and all she could think of was her baby and what it looked like. Scully looked at Mulder.

"What did we have?" she could barely breathe.

"A boy" Mulder replied. Scully smiled through the tears then looked Mulder in the eyes and saw love there.

"I want to see him"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it **

**This is more of a fill in chapter the next should be better :)**

**This isn't going to be the longest story so it may end soon. **

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe Someday **

**6**

**--**

Scully took a deep breath. She sat in a wheel chair with Mulder right beside her at the door where their son was behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do it now" Scully looked up at him and smiled weakly. She raised a hand and Mulder took it and squeezed it, showing her support.

"I need to see our son" Mulder pursed his lips and nodded. Sliding around, he opened the door and wheeled her into the room. Scully braced herself for what she was about to see but somewhere in her heart she knew she didn't need to. Mulder wheeled her over to their son. Scully looked inside the small casing to see an innocent life holding on. "It's not fair" She whispered a tear ran down her face.

"I know Scully, I know" he leaned over and hugged her gently. Scully looked over their deformed son and only then did she realise that he wouldn't have a life even if he did survive. Without thinking Scully reached out and put her hand through the hole on the side and touched her son for the first time. His skin was slightly cold.

"He should be able to live a normal life, why did it go so wrong" Mulder knelt down beside her and took her hand.

"I once heard someone say in a similar instant that 'God made us a perfect child, just he forgot a few things in the mix'." Scully smiled and wanted to laugh. She turned to him with tears in her eyes

"I know we've had our differences about this in the past but thank you for everything for being here. I understand now why you didn't want to keep him..."

"And I understand why you did" Scully looked him in the eyes and they both didn't need to say anything. Scully looked back at their son.

"I think in this instant, we both know what the right decision would be" Mulder nodded slowly.

"Are you sure?" Scully nodded.

"Yes"

"I'll get the doctor" Mulder whispered as he stood but not before he kissed Scully on the forehead. Scully heard him leave as she looked over her son. She didn't have much time left but she knew he was in pain the longer he was on that machine. She reached out and touched him again.

"I know I've only just got to know you but I feel like I've known you all my life" A tear ran down her face. "I only wish we had more time my son" She whispered as Mulder and a doctor came back in. Mulder stood beside her and held her hand tightly. The doctor moved around the other side of the casing.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked looking at them. Scully looked at Mulder who nodded slowly

"Yes, he doesn't deserve to live in pain anymore" The doctor nodded slowly as he began to switch off the life support system. Scully and Mulder both held their breaths as the doctor left them alone, waiting for the final moment.

"You know Scully we never did get to pick his name out" Scully just stared at her baby as the monitors continued to beep. She could barely see through the tears

"Daniel" She whispered. Mulder smiled and touched the casing.

"Daniel Mulder" Suddenly the monitor beeped then went flat. Mulder and Scully both closed their eyes. "We love you so much, goodbye Daniel" Scully also touched the casing. There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"It's ironic isn't it" Scully said in the silence "I wanted to give birth to him and you wanted him to move on. In a way we both got what we wanted." Mulder swallowed hard.

"No, we didn't" He said looking at his son's lifeless form. "But one day..." his voice trailed off. Scully looked at him.

"Do you ever think we'll get another chance for a miracle?" She asked. Mulder pursed his lips.

"I don't know, but I believe that we must never give up because there's always a chance for a miracle. It may not be now, but maybe someday we will" Scully leaned on his shoulder and exhaled. Finally they were at peace and she knew in her heart that Mulder was right. It may not be right now but maybe someday they will have another chance at a miracle... Someday, maybe someday.

--

**A/N**

**I know it's sad and short but i hope you like it**

**I could have made it longer but I wasn't sure how to do it **

**I didn't wish to offend with this story, I hope I didn't **

**Anyways let me know what you thought **

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
